


Night of all the Saints, the duck and other troubles

by Usatyi_Mysh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh
Summary: Над головой птицы насмешливо переливалось всеми цветами радуги: “Шуток ты не понимаешь, Принцесса, а сладостей не заслужил. Веселого кануна дня всех святых! С любовью к твоему парабатаю, Великолепный М. Бейн.”- Чертов маг! – простонал Джейс.- Кря, - мрачно ответила ему утка.





	Night of all the Saints, the duck and other troubles

— На самом деле все это глупость, мой великолепный. Истоки Хэллоуина восходят к празднику Самайн, — Магнус оставил легкий поцелуй на непослушных вихрах своего нефилима, расслабленно растянувшегося поперек дивана. — Самайн был праздником одновременно для всех народов  Британских островов  и прочно ассоциировался со смертью и сверхъестественным. Ты удивишься, но нет никаких доказательств того, что в языческие времена праздник имел какое-либо особое значение, кроме сельскохозяйственного и сезонного. Принято считать, что Самайн окрестили темным языческим праздником, связанным с усопшими, христианские монахи 10-11 веков, упомянув его в своих летописях спустя примерно два столетия после утверждения Дня всех святых и через 400 лет после принятия  Ирландией  христианства.

— Говоришь, как строгий учитель, — Алек заулыбался, сморщив нос, и, подразнивая, запустил руки под рубашку Магнуса, за что тут же был наказан, когда маг легонько шлепнул его по бедру. Но нефилим не стал обижаться и задумывать месть, тут же получив нежный, полный обещания поцелуй.

Это был тот самый редкий свободный от забот день, когда ни Алека не донимали вызовами в институт, ни к Магнусу не ломились клиенты со своими глупыми заказами. Красота да и только. И только одно отличало этот вечер от множества других таких же — это был канун дня всех святых.

Лайтвудам и Эрондейлу дали внеочередной выходной,поскольку они пахали как не в себя последние несколько недель. Мариза, месяц назад заставшая одновременно и Иззи с Мелиорном в уютной нише и Алека с Магнусом в оружейной в несколько провокационных позах, затаила злобу и только ждала шанса отомстить. А прочитав длинную лекцию о неподобающем поведении, села на своего любимого конька, завалив их работой, чтобы у них не было времени на свидания. Джейсу, пойманному за передачей любовных посланий и планированием побега, тоже досталось. Для профилактики.

Напряжение росло. И даже у спокойного, как скала, Алека начали сдавать нервы. Дошло до того, что, не сдержавшись, он, как в старые-добрые, вызверился на Клэри. Та восприняла это, в качестве исключения, спокойно, не иначе, как для поддержания революционного духа. Но потом, в отместку натыкала не ожидавшего такой прыти нефилима носом в пол на тренировке. Во-первых, Иззи всегда была хорошим учителем, а, во-вторых, Клэри тоже на взводе, лишенная из-за их общего наказания доступа к телу своего парня. Назревал бунт.

Внезапно для всех ситуацию спасла Лидия, неожиданно примчавшаяся напомнить Маризе, что у нее есть и другие обязанности, помимо вмешательства в личную жизнь ее детей. Магнус на все расспросы отнекивался или загадочно отмалчивался, не сдаваясь даже под жестокими пытками. А если в гардеробе блондинистой охотницы и появилось новое платье, невероятно дорогое и модное, то кому до этого было дело.

Так мир снова пришел в их тихую гавань. Изабель, заявив, что ей и так в жизни хватает Хэллоуина, упорхнула, прихватив своего благого за его острые уши. Джейс где-то потерялся, но Алек не то чтобы сильно по нему скучал. Особенно, когда Магнус смотрел на него совсем как сейчас.

Уютный лофт мага преобразился к празднику. Черно-фиолетовые гирлянды, тыквы-фонари, искусственная паутина по углам. Небольшие свечи отбрасывали тени и погружали жилище чернокнижника в полу-тьму, создавая атмосферу чувственной интимности и таинственности.

Больше всего парня впечатлила чашка с конфетами, которую Магнус поставил у входной двери лофта для местных детишек. Она была истинным порождением шкодливого чувства юмора мага. Стоило жадным детям потянуть загребущие ручонки, чтобы взять больше конфет, чем им дозволялось, как чашка тут же отращивала резиновые зубы и хватала их за пальцы, пугая и поучая. Пронзительный визг раздавался в коридоре уже трижды, заставляя Магнуса довольно посмеиваться.

Алек постепенно проникался, глядя на Магнуса, почти по-ребячески наслаждающегося суетой. И сердце его затапливала нежность, заставляя пропускать удары. Они сами, без магии, вешали украшения. Вместе, смеясь и препираясь, вырезали на тыквах кривоватые ухмылки.

— Ты все еще со мной, — Магнус чмокнул нефилима в нос, вырывая из тягостных мыслей, — или в этой симпатичной головке есть кто-то поинтересней?

— Как можно, — ладонь Алека, большая и теплая, легла на лицо мага, а когда тот по-кошачьи потерся о нее щекой, нефилим сказал, поглаживая острую скулу большим пальцем:

— Все мои мысли только о тебе. Ты в моей голове, ты в моем сердце. Знаешь, я ведь тебя лю…

Алека прервал звонок телефона. И как бы они не старались его игнорировать, звонивший был невероятно настойчив. Алек даже посмотрел в окно, приподняв бровь, не случилось ли там внезапного апокалипсиса. Магнус скучающе развалился на своем охотнике, старательно продумывая план спасения этого вечера.

Наконец с горестным вздохом Алек ответил на звонок и тут же чуть не выронил телефон, при этом немного оглохнув от громкости вопля Джейса, донесшегося оттуда:

— Алек! — Магнус поморщился, как будто у него заныли разом все зубы, и пробурчал что-то отдаленно похожее на «ну кто бы это еще мог быть». — Клэри меня прокатила, и я подумал, не хочешь ли, как в старые-добрые…

— Нет, — парень нежно поглаживал мага вдоль позвоночника, успокаивая.

— Но, Алек…

— Ты умираешь? — он поспешил прервать парабатая.

— Нет, но…

— Иззи умирает?

— Не знаю. Нет вроде, но я не могу до нее до…

— У нас намечается прорыв Инферно?

— Вроде как не…

— Тогда мне не интересно, — Алек оборвал звонок и откинул телефон в сторону. Магнус довольно улыбнулся и жадно со вкусом поцеловал своего героя.

— Магнус, прости.

— Тшшш, — маг опустил палец на припухшие губы Алека, прерывая его, — для меня счастье решать твои проблемы щелчком пальцев. Ты здесь, и у меня на тебя большие планы. Пощады не жди!

— Мне уже начинать умолять? — Александр выгнулся, давая футболке оголить рельефный живот и темную полоску, убегающую под кромку волос. Пальцами он обвел длинную шею, пробегаясь по руне уклонения. С удовольствием он отметил, как жадно Магнус проследил за этим движением.

Низ живота окатило жаром, и он подкинул бедра, притираясь к паху сидящего на нем мага, с восторгом ощущая ответное желание. Он скинул с себя мужчину и вскочил с дивана, остановившись посреди гостиной. Стянул футболку и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Магнуса, на его горящие кошачьи глаза, на судорожно поднимающуюся грудь, на растрепанные волосы и вставший член, скрытый узкими дизайнерскими брюками.

Тело свело судорогой желания, и нефилим, прижав ладонь к своему паху, подарил себе краткую передышку. Он расстегнул пуговицу и вжикнул молнией, дав мешковатым джинсам упасть с узких бедер. Переступил, выпутываясь из них, и, соблазнительно улыбнувшись, отступил в спальню.

Магнус же, старательно переводящий дух, жадно проследил за каждым движением своего великолепного ангела.

Оставшись в одиночестве, он обвел комнату затуманенным взглядом, а заметив отброшенный телефон Алека, немного пугающе улыбнулся, щелкнул пальцами, с которых посыпались синие искры.

И улыбка его не предвещала ничего хорошего.

***

Джейс смотрел на утку, утка смотрела на Джейса пристальным, обещающим все муки преисподней взглядом. Исчадие ада и немного больной фантазии верховного мага Бруклина крякнуло. Блондинистый нефилим неожиданно даже для самого себя оказался на столе. К сожалению, оттуда вид на птицу был еще лучше. А она впечатляла.

По размеру способная сравниться с североамериканским кондором, с ярко-алым переливающимся огненными всполохами, оперением и очень сложным нравом. С содроганием Джейс заметил пару клыков и выкрашенные черным лаком когти на лапах.

Парень готов был уже наплевать на имидж бесстрашного охотника на демонов и позвать на помощь, но было одно но. Утка заняла стратегически верную позицию, блокируя все выходы. А телефон, с которого можно было бы послать парабатаю сигнал SOS, был у утки. Кажется, он встретил достойного противника.

Над головой птицы насмешливо переливалось всеми цветами радуги: «Шуток ты не понимаешь, Принцесса, а сладостей не заслужил. Веселого кануна дня всех святых! С любовью к твоему парабатаю, Великолепный М. Бейн.» 

— Чертов маг! — простонал Джейс.

— Кря, — мрачно ответила ему утка.


End file.
